Switzerland and the Cantons
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Like some countries, Switzerland has children as well. They are the cantons, explained in this poem. Cantons belong to ConfoederatioHelvetica. Oh yeah, mess with them and you'll have to face Switzerland's wrath.


**Eugene: **Yeah, yeah, I know…. I'm supposed to be working on either the new chapter of "Heroes of the Star and the Maple Leaf" or part 2 of the omake chapter of "RMS Titanic: Love Found and Lost at Sea", but I promised my friend this poem earlier and I haven't got the chance to work on it until now. This is a poem about Switzerland and his children, the cantons. It's hard to explain them in his P.O.V at this case, so this is the best I could at the moment. I had to do a lot of research yet again so that I can list not only the cantons's personalities, but also the facts in there (Thanks CH for helping me with your cantons' info… And yes, I am still gonna use that nickname! I still don't know if you mind though.) ONWARD WITH MY THIRD SWITZERLAND POEM! SWITZERLAND AND THE CANTONS!

**Switzerland: **…Aren't you forgetting something?

**Eugene: **Nope. I just didn't want to- *notices his glare* Fine, I'll do the disclaimer for once. But for his sake.

**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA: AXIS POWERS, HETALIA: WORLD SERIES, ETC., AND SWITZERLAND HIMSELF BELONGS TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA. THE CANTONS BELONG TO CONFOEDERATIOHELVETICA…. ALTHOUGH PART OF GENEVA BELONGS TO NEVA-CHANLUVSMONSTERS101. THE ACTUAL COUNTRY SWITZERLAND AND ITS CANTONS BELONGS TO THE WORLD, MEANING THE PLANET EARTH. THIS POEM BELONG TO ME (DUH).**

Listen up, you idiots! There is something that I must inform, in case you have misheard me.

People may have think Liechtenstein is the only family I have, being "my little sister", you see,

but you do _not_ know that like perhaps some other countries, I have sons and daughters as well.

They are the cantons. Of me, Switzerland! Who makes gunshots echo louder than a bell.

Cantons are like America's states, Canada's provinces and territories, and so forth.

They each have their own constitution, legislature, government, and courts, confirmed after birth.

They also have their own capital city as well a coat of arms, so that they will recognize each other,

even if they are far away to somewhere in the world from one another.

There are twenty-six in all, as you have noticed,

but if you really want to know them, just ask them about themselves and they will tell you, indeed.

Like all of us countries, they are different. But in their own way.

Now I shall explain a bit about them in a brief yet specific detail as possible, even if the poetic way

is something

that I don't make it into a habit, for one thing.

Uri, a fighter in battle, is the one who puts honour first, never retreating in defeat.

He has aggression and is sometimes a bit too hasty to act, as you may see in a heartbeat.

The Guardian of the Gotthard pass, his bravery is unlike the ones belonging to everyone else.

He has a fear of foreigners though, yet he's tsundere at heart like England, as sensed by a pulse.

The oldest, Schwyz, is the one who founded our Confederation.

Also a good fighter, yet very wise after living through at least one generation.

Being conservative, you may think that he is out of place, stuck in the past,

but treat him with respect, you may also think of him like a fairytale knight, made to last.

The next two are half-cantons (a canton split into two). They are Obwalden and Nidwalden;

twin sisters who make up one of the cantons in the middle, Unterwalden.

For some reason, they hate each other

and fight with one another.

But without them together in a way,

how will they try to work and join together as one canton, as one would say?

Zug is what most people would think of him as a tax haven

for businesses, since he has one of the lowest taxes in the land, one would call that heaven.

A very quiet yet very busy businessman,

He is one of those who is very strong in finances, almost efficient as an average man.

Lucerne, my daughter, could claim the title of being the cultural and economic center

of the inner

Swiss cantons, being a touristy one.

You may also think of her as a tomboy, since she's also a pilot, flying with confidence that none

could pull off at will.

She serves on the armed forces and actually excels there, causing inexperienced pilots to be still.

People would think that Zürich is the one with my capital city,

but that is not true! Yet some think (while others don't think) it's a pity.

However, he _does_ have the largest city of my land, in which it possesses the same

name.

Zürich sees himself as the model for other cantons and would think that whatever's good for him

should be good for everyone else. At this mention, the other cantons would think his mind is dim.

But then again, without his knowledge in finances, banking, numbers, and insurance,

situations involving money would be stressful, even with reassurance.

Berne is the capital canton, yes he is.

Being the one with my capital city in his

territory.

He used to own the most power and land, consuming victory,

but ending up as capital canton is still fair,

even it makes him uncomfortable all the way to the hair.

He may be slow in speech and action

but that doesn't mean his mind is as well, still with tension.

A very religious person, Glarus is a monk living strictly

by the code of honour. And I mean it, seriously.

If you are England, Norway, or anyone else using magic,

then you're sick;

you might as well face his wrath and you'll be dead.

You'll be either burned or else, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

The following two, like Obwalden and Nidwalden, are half-cantons as well.

They are the Appenzell

twins, Appenzell Inter-Rhodes and Appenzell Outer-Rhodes, do you see?

Despite their differences, they get along well, which doesn't surprise me.

Neuchâtel is one of the cantons (,even though he also speaks German,) _qui parle en Français_.

At least he is free from, to everyone's displeasure, Prussia as a vassal, some would say.

Unlike the others, he is cold and unemotional

but this may be because he has the lowest temperatures, so this is normal.

Please, just do not judge him,

by his personality, to those (like Prussia) who are really dim.

Solothurn is the canton with my oldest

city while Schaffhausen is the one closest

to Germany, despite his desperation to be far away from him even in a lane.

Oh, and I have to advise you that due to an accidental bombing, NEVER visit Schaffhausen by plane.

Thurgovia reminds me of Liechtenstein in a way,

quiet yet very cheerful, most would say.

Known for agriculture, consider

that she grows many vegetables and fruits, especially pears and apples. She also makes cider

that is bubbly yet still bursting

with the sweetness of apples that you will find worth tasting.

Argovia is known as "the canton in the middle",

(both in the political and geographical way) even this fact puts your mind into a muddle,

while Valais is the one with the Matterhorn;

my version of Japan's Mount Fuji born

in my land,

which I think is grand.

Saint Gall is often called "the ring canton", due to the shape of the land; it

surrounds Appenzell Inter-Rhodes' and Appenzell Outer-Rhodes' own land, understand, not hit

him or destroy him in the map because of this fact,

even with tact.

Basel is _supposed _to be the two half-cantons, Basel-Landschaft and Basel-Stadt, yet

the split is not completely clean, so they ended up sealed in his own body; get

this: You may think of him as Doctor Jerkyll and Mr. Hyde,

but his identity is nothing to be ashamed of and not to hide.

Some would call him an insane genius, some would call him a mad

scientist, but his skill in medicine is really good, not bad.

His ultimate goal is to provide medicine for everyone and prevent all diseases, plus

there is a message from him you must hear: WE'LL MAKE IT TO OUR GOAL! NEVER STOP US!

Ticino has Italian background

so she may remind you of Italy, although she detests him long enough to beat him to the ground.

She has a warmer climate and is the one with the Gotthard Tunnels; it's at

the Gotthard Pass, where Uri is at the other side… if you can see either one of them even in that

temporary darkness

inside the tunnels until everything is lit up by the sun's brightness.

Grisons, also known as Graubünden, is the largest

of all cantons, which may explain his height of being the tallest.

From his personality, he may remind you of Sweden, but other than that, he is very diverse

in culture and cuisine. However, his native identity is starting to disperse.

If you happen to see him, remember

him. Do not make him disappear from the world and into a never-ending slumber.

Fribourg is the canton best known for making cheese,

as from your perspective, he looks as if he can create them with ease.

He is especially famous for his Gruyère, named after a town (Gruyères) from his land.

So if you happen to enjoy a cheese with a sweet yet slightly salty flavour that you may find grand,

just, please,

thank him for letting you enjoy his cheese.

Vaud is also one of the cantons who speak French;

he was claimed by France a few times… that makes him want to throw France into a trench.

A former miner, you'll be most likely to find him in tight, enclosed spaces underground,

even if the walls between him wanted to trap him as if they are a pound.

Oh, and did I mention that he is not only known for varied

agriculture, but also known as the heart of where Swiss watches are created?

If you remember the Red Cross, you will eventually learn that in that place,

Geneva is the one who is in charge, making medic studies a grace.

She is also seat of many international organizations like the UNO

and runs the CERN. Is that too much responsibility for her? No!

Oh, and if you're France,

STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU'LL LOOSE YOUR CHANCE

OF HARRASSING HER UNTIL

SHE SUFFERS AGAINST HER WILL!

Jura is the youngest, the last canton mentioned as I speak.

He likes horses, as they're very strong, very fast, majestic; the qualities that you would seek.

He used to be part of Berne but now he is independent as his own land,

something that others must learn to stand.

And now I must go, for the day is ending

and it's almost night, but even by then, I'm still standing.

As the Swiss Confederation, we're together side by side, front and back.

We may be trigger-happy, we may have neutrality,

we may be recluse, but that is our recipe; the one that not everyone can understand with ability.

If any of you must remember me, don't forget that I'm the only one here;

my cantons are part of my family, since they're still there

with me

so let us be.

…Ah, and I almost forgot as you must hear this: MESS WITH ANY OF US

AND SOMEONE HERE WILL FACE OUR WRATH, PLUS

SUFFER THE BULLETS; THEY TALK LOUDEST

AND CLEAREST

OF ALL,

EVEN IF THEY'RE ALL FIGHTING AGAINST A WALL.

BIRDS GOTTA SING AND BEES GOTTA FLY,

I SHOOT YOU AND YOU DIE.

That is all I have to say.

Goodbye, for I can't completely stay.

**Eugene: **Yeah, they all got staggering individuality, but that's what I found interesting about countries (and sometimes Hetalia OCs) lately. This took me like, I don't know, A FEW WEEKS (don't count the time I have to study for provincials or for me doing my French project at school)? Anyway, um…. hope you'll enjoy it?


End file.
